A Rose from Sasha
by SashaFan9278 JPJr
Summary: All Dogs Go to Heaven. Sasha tells the sad and moving story of what happened to her parents.


"A Rose From Sasha"   
An All Dogs Go To Heaven Fanfiction....   
Written By: JPJr...   
  
  
Prologue   
  
Every Sunday, Sasha goes over to where her parents are buried and leaves a single solitary rose.. One day Shane decides to follow her and she tells the story of how their parents died.. Sasha knows because she was there..   
  
Part 1   
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely,   
Is this the feeling I need to walk with..?   
Tell me why I can't be there where you are..   
There's something missing in my heart..'   
  
Ever since Shane LaFleur had come to town, he wondered where his sister Sasha, went to on Sunday mornings.. She would always leave him in charge of the Flea Bite Cafe and then leave without saying a word. He tried asking his friends Charlie and Itchy, but they didn't know where she went so then he asked Gerta, but even she didn't know where Sasha went. "This is strange" he thought to himself. One day Shane decided that he was going to find out, so not soon after left the cafe, Shane left Gerta in charge of the cafe and ran off to follow Sasha.   
  
Shane managed to follow her all the way to a lonely cemetary. He hid behind a gravestone and watched as Sasha laid a single, solitary rose on a lonely memorial. "I'll never forget you.." Sasha said, barely above a whisper. Shane wondered who could she be leaving a rose for. "A best friend, a former boyfriend, an owner, what?" he thought to himself " whoever it is they must have been pretty special to her for her to come here every Sunday and leave a rose for them".. After a few minutes, Sasha went to leave. Shane went over to investigate, or at least he tried to, because when he did, Sasha spotted him.   
  
"Shane", Sasha said, shocked "What are you doing here?, you're supposed to be running the club!"..she said, just a little upset.. " I had always wondered where you went on Sunday mornings and no one else knew, so I left Gerta in charge of the club and followed you here".. Shane answered "..and when I got here, I saw you placing a rose on that memorial", "And..?" Sasha asked, calming down.. Shane continued "..and I was wondering whose memorial that was and why it's so special to you.." Oh," Sasha said and then spoke directly to him "Well, If you must know, Shane.." she said, almost in tears "It's .. It's ..mom and dad.." Shane was speechless.. Sasha then directed him over to the memorial. Shane looked at it.. the memorial read as follows:   
  
"LaFleur"  
William Arnold   
1991-199?  
Jaycie   
1992-199?   
"Together In Eternity"   
  
"Sasha..I...I..Never knew", Shane finally said.. "No one knew I came down here" Sasha said.. "I never told anyone about this, not even Charlie.. I was afraid they wouldn't understand".. Shane comforted her "Now, now sis, I'm sure they would understand if you just told them" he said "Thanks Shane, you're such a wonderful brother" she said.. Shane blushed "Why thank you, Sasha, and you're a wonderful sister" he said, and Sasha smiled at that comment.. "So what happened to them?" he asked.. Sasha looked at him almost crying and spoke again.."Are you sure you want to know what happened?.. It might uset you.." She asked.. "it's all right, sis, I don't care if it upsets me..after I was sold to my owner and moved to Boston, I lost touch with the rest of the family, so I never got to see mom and dad again.. I just want to find out what happened to them so that I can have closure..", Shane anwered... "Okay" said Sasha.. "If you want to know.. I'll tell you what happened" and with that, she started the story.. End of Part 1..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Prologue to Part 2   
  
Jaycie LaFeur, Shane and Sasha's mother, always loved roses..and her husband William Arnold LaFleur (Their father), would go anywhere for get them for her. Ever since the day they met, they knew that they would never be apart. William was a very caring and romantic dog as well as a devoted father, and he would do anything for his beloved Jaycie (whom was a very beautiful, caring, and gentle dog, who also was a great mother). A couple of months earlier, Jaycie had given birth to her latest litter.. 6 beautiful pups..including Shane and Sasha.. As the weeks went by, all the pups were sold to loving owners across the country except for one, the youngest girl, named Sasha..   
  
Part 2  
  
Sasha began to tell the story.. "Well it all happened a few years ago, not soon after you had been sold to your owner and moved to Boston"..she began.. "It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, so our owner decided to take me, mom and dad out for a walk through the streets of San Fransisco".. She continued "..And since I was such curious pup, I would often go ahead of them on my own little adventures..and today was no different. Usually, I would have fun and then return to mom and dad telling them all about what I did.. but that day, I had wandered off to where I shouldn't have and ended up in the middle of a busy street and I got trapped"   
  
She continued.. "I called out for help and mom and dad heard my cries and they rushed to try and save me..but right before they were about to reach me, this car came out of nowhere and.." Sasha paused, on the verge of crying, but she held back the tears and continued.. "..they were hit.. I saw the whole thing.. and so did my master. She rushed mom and dad to the vet, but when we got there, the vet told her that there was nothing they could do for them.. so she had to make the most heart-wrenching decision of her life and had to put them down.. Before they did though, my mom and dad whispered to me "Never forget us.." and in my father's dying words, he said to me.. "Don't forget that your mother always loved roses..so leave a rose every Sunday to remember us by..never forget us, Sasha...never forget us.." and then they died together... I was sad for quite a long time,but I never forgot them.. ..even when my owner died and I was alone...even after I met Charlie and started up the cafe..even after I met you, Shane.. I vowed to honor my father's dying words..to never forget them. So.. every Sunday, I come here to their memorial and I leave a single solitary red rose..so I'll never forget how much they meant to me" Sasha said, almost in tears..   
  
Shane was almost in tears himself.. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" he asked, and then ran off without saying a word. He returns a few minutes later with a red rose of his own and placed it on the memorial.. "Now I can remember how much they meant to me too.." ..he said.. "Oh, Shane..that's beautiful", she said as she burst into tears. Shane and Sasha then just sat there, comforting each other and remembering their parents, whom had died much too young, but they were happy that they had died together so that they could be together forever in heaven. But they were still sad that they had never really gotten to know their parents before they died.. and the words to a lonely song played in their heads as they sat there together...   
  
"You are missing in my heart.."   
"Tell me why can't I be there where you are..!"   
"Show me the meaning of being lonely,   
Is this the feeling I need to walk with..?   
Tell me why I can't be there where you are..   
There's something missing in my... heart.." (fade out)   
  
THE END   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legal Stuff.. "Sasha LaFleur, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Gerta" are copyrighted 1989-2000 MGM Animation studios...   
  
"William Arnold LaFleur and Jaycie LaFleur" are copyrighted 2000 to ????   
  
"Shane LaFleur" is copyrighted 2000 to me JPJr.   
  
"Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely" Written by: Max Martin and Herbert Crichlow Produced by: Max Martin and Kristian Lundin Performed by the Backstreet Boys (From the album "Millennium" copyrighted 1999 to Jive Records..)   
  
A Special Thanks.. To Oldiesfan for inspiring to write this fanfiction.. I never could have done this without you..   



End file.
